Through Glass
by Searching For Topaz Eyes
Summary: Songfic. Through Glass by Stone Sour. Edward watches Bella through her window the night that changes both their lives.


**A/N: This is just a little songfic I wrote up while I have writer's block on my other story. It is Edward's POV and I got the idea when this song came on the radio when I was studying for a driver's ed. test last night. Hope you enjoy. Oh and listen to this song on you tube while you read it. Through Glass by Stone Sour.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Twilight, or Through Glass by Stone Sour. So take that lawyers can't sue me now!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Through Glass **

I stood outside her house in the pouring rain. Watching silently as she went through her nightly routines. A soft smile graced her soft, plump lips as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her long, beautiful hair. It wasn't a smile of vanity; no, she wasn't like that, although any other girl with this beauty would be. No, she smiled at distant memories. Her eyes reflected back at me through the mirror, but I could tell she was hundreds of miles away in Phoenix.

**I'm looking at you through the glass... **

**Don't know how much time has passed **

**Oh, god it feels like forever **

**But no one ever tells you that forever **

**Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head **

How long had I been here? Esme would worry, but Alice would surely tell her where I was. I could stand here forever watching her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. The very thought of her had me intoxicated. When I was near her, every detail seemed to fall into place; the world held reason for once in my existence and that reason was this human girl standing before me. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. She was different from any human I'd come across. For the first time I was alone inside my head. Her thoughts did not pry their way into my head. Screaming for me to notice them, there was only silence.

**How do you feel? That is the question **

**But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer **

**When something like a soul becomes **

**Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes **

**You cant expect a bit of hope **

**And while your outside looking in **

**Describing what you see **

**Remember what your staring at is me **

Nothing about this situation would be easy. I knew I could no longer exist without her, but she didn't know that. Nor would she. Her sweet innocence could never be exposed to the monster that thrived inside me. The very monster that stole my soul. There was no hope of becoming close to this angel she belonged in an entirely different world then the one I lived in. A world of shadows and lies, she deserved light and life. Sweet pure bliss. No, all I could ever hope for was this. Standing on the fringes of her world, looking in, but never experiencing.

**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass... **

**Don't know how much time has passed **

**All I know is that it feels like forever **

**When no one ever tells you that forever **

**Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head **

The curse of immortality became even more apparent as I watched her. Forever was such a long time. A long time without happiness, robbed of her the one thing that matters. Forever was something I never wanted her to have to live through.

**How much is real? So much to question **

**And never dare make up the mannequins **

**Contaminating everything **

**When thought came from the heart **

**It never did right from the start **

**Just listen to the noises **

**(No more sad voices) **

I waited patiently while she turned out the lights and crawled into her bed. I watched as her angelic eyes fluttered shut and her soft breathing even out. Her intoxicating heart beat slowed to a steady pulse. I could hear the liquid life that was her blood flow through her veins. The monster thrashed inside me. Her blood called to me, as a feast called to a starving man. To taste her, heaven's wine, pure bliss. I quickly fought the beast back into the far reaches of my mind, but could still feel it pushing against my will power. When I was sure I could control myself and that the angel was asleep, I quickly and silently slid her window open and slipped inside. I had to be closer to her. I needed to feel the soft velvet of her hair and the porcelain of her skin. I felt horrible while I sat next to her slowly stroking her hair. I was contaminating this beauty. No monster should ever be able to touch, let alone look at her perfection. However, I was a selfish creature and could not deny myself this luxury. In the night's silence, the voices started to flash inside my head. Only these were not the thoughts of others. These were my own thoughts. _What about her has you so captured? If you just killed her, the torture of wanting would be over. __**No.**__ Why can't you be near her? If you just brought her into your world you could be together, you'd be happy. _I quickly banished the thought._ Does she even know how you feel? Could she ever feel the same? _In that moment the angel's lips softly grew into a smile. As if to answer my question, she sighed in her sleep and one word escaped her lips. "_Edward_."

**Before you tell yourself **

**Its just a different scene **

**Remember its just different from what you've seen **

**I'm looking at you through the glass... **

**Don't know how much time has passed **

**And all I know is that it feels like forever **

**When no one ever tells you that forever **

**Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head **

My eyes flew open in shock. No, I must have heard her wrong. She must have said something else, anything else. How could she want such a monster? She was human it was just lust, a quick, fleeting crush that's all. That is all I could ever hope for. But, she was different from all the other humans. I could already tell that just by watching her. Maybe…

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That shine for you **

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That lie to you.. yeah-ah **

Before this moment I could see the stars, points of reason. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, they were the anchors keeping me in existence. Every star now dulled in comparison to her. She was my meteor. Flaming across the sky, I could only see her. If it was a lie, false hope, well then it was a beautiful lie.

**I'm looking at you through the glass... **

**Don't know how much time has passed **

**Oh god it feels like forever **

**But no one ever tells you that forever **

**Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head **

**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass... **

**Don't know how much time has passed **

**All I know is that it feels like forever **

**But no one ever tells you that forever **

**feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd **

The sky was starting to lighten. Soft pinks stretching across the clouds. I had to leave she would be waking soon. I softly stroked her cheek, resting my cold hand there for a moment. I stared at her beauty for another minute, memorizing every feature of her face. When I reluctantly pulled my hand away, she yet again surprised me by frowning and reaching out as if to pull me back to her. I smiled, pure bliss flowing through me. This is what it was like to live. To feel human emotions once again. Something I had been missing for decades now. She was the window to that human world, to those emotions. As long as I was near her I could feel, I could look into that window and watch the world I was robbed of. Before I ran into the forest towards the house I took one more look at her perfection, looking at her through the glass.

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That shine for you.. yeah-ah **

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That lie to you.. yeah-ah **

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That shine for you.. yeah-ah **

**And its the starrrssss **

**The sttarrrsss **

**That lie to you.. yeah-ah yeah **

**Ohhhoh the starrs **

**Ohhh oh the starrrrs that liieee**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Wow that went in a totally different direction then what I had planned. Well I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
